


Hope

by elvish_sky



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: A.N: So this was an insert request and uses someone’s name but I’ll be posting a completely x reader version for everyone else. I hope this is what you wanted, and I’m wishing your sister a very happy birthday! I hope she likes it!Requested by @ask-the-elf-stuff on TumblrPairing: Aragorn x Character Insert (Taniara) {Not an OC! I’m also posting a full x reader version for everyone else!}Word Count: 1,790Warnings: Kissing, fluff, the smallest bit of angst.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Real Person





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: So this was an insert request and uses someone’s name but I’ll be posting a completely x reader version for everyone else. I hope this is what you wanted, and I’m wishing your sister a very happy birthday! I hope she likes it!  
> Requested by @ask-the-elf-stuff on Tumblr  
> Pairing: Aragorn x Character Insert (Taniara) {Not an OC! I’m also posting a full x reader version for everyone else!}  
> Word Count: 1,790  
> Warnings: Kissing, fluff, the smallest bit of angst.

Hope {Aragorn x Taniara}

“You’re really leaving?” You gazed into Aragorn’s eyes, hoping that it wasn’t true.  
“I have to, Taniara. The fate of Middle-Earth depends on it.”  
Your head dipped in understanding, but also sadness.   
“Do not fear. I will return.” He cupped your chin with his hand, tilting your head and kissing you. It was a light kiss, nothing like the others you had shared before. This kiss was the hope that you’d see each other again.  
Breaking away, you forced a smile as you hugged him, trying not to cry. Stepping back, you waved as he followed the rest of the newly formed Fellowship through the gates of Imladris. Your father stood next to you, and as Aragorn passed through the gates Elrond drew you into his side.   
“He’ll be back, hína (child),” Elrond said as he pressed a kiss to your forehead.  
Nodding, you rested your head on your father’s shoulder as you watched the man depart.  
Weeks later, you were pacing your room, determined to do something. Arwen stopped short in the doorway as she saw you pack open on your bed as you shoved things inside.  
“Taniara? What are you doing?”  
“I do not know why, but I have felt a pull to follow. An ache, almost painful in its strength, has settled inside me and so I knew I must follow. We have not heard from the Fellowship in weeks, Aragorn could be hurt, or someone else could be, or he could be,” your voice broke, “dead.  
The elf nodded in understanding. “The ache is telling you to be with the one you love.”  
She then clasped your hand. “Taniara. Look at me.”  
You looked at her, unshed tears of worry clear in your eyes.  
“If he was dead, you’d feel it. And I know as your sister I should be telling you not to go, but I cannot help but notice the pain you’ve been in these last weeks. So go, find him.” She spread a map out onto a small table nearby, and you couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Do you just carry that everywhere?”  
She shot you a look, and you quickly clammed up, peering over her shoulder as she pointed things out.   
“After crossing the mountains visit our grandmother in Lothlorien, the Fellowship had planned to pass through there, and she will know where they are.”   
You took it all in, remembering the route to Lothlorien from visits to your grandparents you had made before your mother went west.   
“Thank you, Arwen.” You smiled up at your sister.  
She clasped your wrist before pulling away, placing her hands on your shoulders as she looked into your eyes. “Stay safe, Taniara.”  
You nodded, shoving the last things into your pack before slinging it over your shoulders with your bow and quiver, daggers sheathed on your thighs, hugging your sister one last time before leaving your room.

You strode down the hallway, dressed in leather hunting clothes as you made your way to the gates of Imladris. You had stopped by the kitchens to gather food supplies, making sure they thought you were only going for a hunting excursion.   
Entering the courtyard, you saw your father standing in the center, clearly waiting for you. Silently cursing Arwen, as you had hoped to slip away unnoticed, you made your way over to him.  
“I should not let you do this.”  
You frowned at his words, drawing breath to protest, but before you could Elrond spoke again.  
“But you are free to go. I feel the ache and have felt it every day since your mother departed. I know that nothing but being with the one you love can ease that pain, and it would hurt me to know you are experiencing it. Go to Estel. I give you my blessing.”   
You hugged your father before turning and mounting your horse, brought from the stables. Turning to wave to your father one last time, you leaned down to whisper, “Let’s go, Daeroc. Let’s go find Aragorn.” The horse broke into a trot, and you left Imladris behind.  
Weeks later, you led Daeroc into Lothlorien, waiting for the sentries to appear. One dropped down from a tree, and you smiled at him, recognizing the face.  
“Haldir,” you greeted him with a smile.  
“Taniara. It is good to see you again. I assume you are here to see the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn?”  
You nodded, “Yes. I have not seen my grandparents in a long time. But before we go to them could you find someone to take care of Daeroc?”  
Another elf came into view, nodding to you as she took the reins from your hands.   
“Thank you,” you smiled at her.  
Later, you walked into the courtyard, bowing to your grandparents standing on the stairs above.   
“Taniara, my daughter’s daughter. What brings you here?” Galadriel smiled at you, descending the stairs with her husband to greet you, each clasping your wrist.   
“To see you, of course, and seek news of the Fellowship that I assume has passed through here.”   
Your grandmother smiled. “It seems you are in luck, for they are here as we speak.”  
Your eyes widened. “But they should have been long gone by now. I wonder what has caused the delay?”  
Celeborn’s face softened. “Then you do not know.”  
“Know what?” You were beginning to grow quite worried. “What has happened?”  
“They could not make it through the pass of Caradhras, so they turned and went through Moria, costing them the life of Mithrandir.”  
You gasped, heart aching at the grief that must have caused them and the grief you now felt.   
“May I see them?” All you wanted now was to see your friends and the man you loved.  
“Of course.” Galadriel beckoned you to follow her, and you did, softly conversing with your grandmother and updating her on the lives of her family in Imladris, as well as others she knew.  
Stepping into the clearing, you turned to thank Galadriel, watching her fade from view behind you for a moment before continuing.   
There he was. Tall and handsome still, even grimy with dirt and dust from his travels. You debated casually walking up and greeting him more sedately, but watching him you just couldn’t hold back. All your elvish instincts left you, and you sprinted towards him, leaping into his shocked arms as kissing him for all you were worth. He kissed you back for a moment, and then pulled away, the surprise on his face clear.  
“Taniara! What are you doing here?”  
“I came to find you.”  
His eyes widened. “You did?”  
You smiled at him. “Of course I did, meleth.”  
He smiled back at you, and drew you in for another kiss, hands holding you up as your legs wrapped around his waist. Deepening the kiss, he moved so your back was pressed against a tree and his hands were free to slide up your back, tangling in your hair as you lost yourselves in each other.  
Sometime later, you sat with the rest of the Fellowship after the nighttime meal, talking. It was good to see them again, you had grown fond of all of them, even the dwarf, during their time in Imladris. But of course, the only person you really had eyes for that night was Aragorn, who sat next to you with an arm around your shoulders.   
Legolas had seemed puzzled with how comfortable you were with affection, it was rather un elf-like. You had explained to him that because of your father’s past, he was slightly more affectionate than a normal elf, and showed it. You hadn’t missed the wistful look on Legolas’ face as you spoke and recalled what you knew of his family, feeling sorry for him.   
Later that night, you sat by the dying embers of the fire alongside Legolas. Aragorn had gone with the hobbits to wash up, and Boromir and Gimli were sleeping, so it was just you and the elf.  
“Legolas?” The older elf looked at you.   
“Can I ask you something?”  
He nodded, and you continued, “I was just wondering, do you know of something like an ache? It began right after the Fellowship departed Imladris, and only subsided when I arrived here. What does it mean?”  
He smiled. “Taniara. That was the bond between your soul and Aragorn’s, pulled taught with your fear of losing him. Now that you are reunited, it has gone because you are together. It is every elf’s greatest dream and worst fear to have that feeling.”  
You smiled. “Have you?”  
The pain in his eyes told you that maybe that was not something to be asked of others.  
“I am not sure if it is in my destiny to ever feel that.” He gazed into the distance.  
The two of you sat in easy silence for a long time, after that.   
“Taniara.” You turned to see Aragorn beckoning to you, and with a nod to Legolas, you rose.  
“You do not have to come with us. It will be a journey of great peril, and I do not want to put you in that much danger.”  
You gazed at him earnestly, “Aragorn. I shall be there when the crown is finally placed on your head. I shall be with you until the end.”  
He smiled at you again and clasped your hand as you walked through the towering trees.  
You had left Lothlorien the day after with the Fellowship, having officially joined up. Lots had happened after that, including almost dying with most of Middle-Earth, but months later, all was finally well. Frodo and Sam had destroyed the ring in Mordor, the forces of Mordor had collapsed along with the Black Gate, and today was the coronation of King Elessar, also known as Aragorn.   
You watched, standing next to Gimli on the dais, as Gandalf lowered the crown onto Aragorn’s head.  
“Now come the days of the King!” Gandalf declared before Aragorn turned to face his kingdom. Everyone cheered as he stood there, silencing quickly as he spoke. His words were wise and sincere, and you couldn’t help but fall in love all over again. As petals began to fall, he started singing, the words quickly fading as he turned to you.   
You walked down to meet him at the bottom of the steps, gown trailing behind you. Once you reached him, he grabbed your hand, wrapping an arm around your waist as he dipped you into a spectacular kiss. Unlike the one you had shared in Imladris, this was not a kiss of sadness. This was a kiss of hope, peace, and promise. As the cheers rose around you again you knew that everything you had hoped for had come true.


End file.
